The present invention relates to a method for alternately contacting two wafer-like component composite arrangements consisting of a plurality of cohesively designed similar components that are referred to below simply as wafers, in particular a semiconductor wafer having a function component wafer for production of electronic modules on a wafer level as well as a device for performing said method. In addition, the invention also relates to a component composite consisting of two wafer-like component composite arrangements alternately contacted to one another according to the aforementioned method.
The method of the aforementioned type is used in general when the object is to join substrates designed cohesively in a composite with components also arranged in a composite without first releasing the respective composite.
To manufacture electronic modules on a chip level, it is known for chips and/or chip modules, with function components such as a laser diode being controlled via the chips, to manufacture both the chip and the laser diode on a wafer level, i.e., in a cohesive wafer composite, and then to separate both the chip and the laser diode from the respective wafer composite before bringing the chip into contact with the laser diode. This results in the necessity for performing a positioning and joining operation, which is required for contacting the chip with the laser diode, and this must be done separately and repeatedly depending on the number of chips and/or laser diodes.
Depending on the type and design of the function component provided for contacting with the chip, it has also proven necessary to ensure a contacting procedure in which the thermal load of the function component remains within predetermined limits and to monitor this procedure accordingly. These limits are very low, in particular in the case of function components that are very susceptible to temperature, such as plastic film microlenses, so that with each individual contacting operation between the chip and the function component, it is important to ensure that the temperature reached in the contacting operation in the function component during the contacting procedure is limited, e.g., through appropriate cooling measures.